Arthur Dayne
All knights must bleed, Jaime. Blood is the seal of our devotion. - Arthur to Jaime Lannister Arthur Dayne is a main character from Old Westeros. He is a member of House Dayne, and a knight of the Kingsguard. He is brother to Lady Ashara, and uncle to Edric Dayne, Jon Targaryen's squire. Appearance Arthur possesses a light blonde hair and purple eyes, a very close look to that of the Targaryens. He is considered a Stoney Dornishman. He dresses in the white armor and cloak of his office, his cloak fastened with a pin resembling the falling star and sword of his house. He carries House Dayne's ancestral weapon, Dawn. Personality Arthur is considered one of the noblest and finest knights in the realm. He has a gentle heart for the innocent and a harsh sword for the enemies. He is almost like a father to Jon, Aegon, and Nymeria Targaryen. Background Arthur joined Aerys's Kingsguard in his youth, and participated in defeating the Kingswood Brotherhood, later knighting Jaime Lannister for his deeds during the battle. He became friends with Rhaegar Targaryen, who was, at that time, a prince. And he is said to be Rhaegar's closest friend. Arthur was the champion in the tournament in honor of Viserys's birth in 276 AC, defeating Prince Rhaegar. Arthur broke twelve lances against Rhaegar in the tourney at Storm's End, losing to the prince. At the tourney at Harrenhal in 281 AC, he was defeated by Rhaegar once again. Later, as Lyanna and Rhaegar went to Dorne together, Arthur went with them, along with Oswell Whent. They were later joined by Gerold Hightower, protecting Lyanna and her unborn child. Later, when the news of the Trident reached them, Lyanna was already in labor, she birthed Jon and Nymeria believing Rhaegar to be gone for good. However, no more than a day later, Lord Eddard Stark came along a handful of Rhaegar's chosen men, led by Ser Barristan Selmy. They stayed in the tower until the news of Rhaegar's coronation reached them, and a letter from Rhaegar, inviting them back to King's Landing. During the Reign of Madness, Arthur and Rhaegar fell apart, although Arthur was still an important part of his Kingsguard. He had grown close to Lyanna since the Tower of Joy, and the two continued their friendship in the following years. Arthur also took Aegon, Jon, and Nymeria under his wing, playing a father figure to them. When Jon was knighted at the age of eleven, Arthur nominated his nephew Edric as Jon's squire. Edric came to the court from Starfall and began his office as Jon's squire. The two would later get close with one another, though Edric has not been knighted yet. Recent Events Arthur is present with Lyanna when they go to meet Jon in the dungeons of the Red Keep, and tries to brighten their moods. He later vows to Lyanna that he would make sure Jon remains unharmed by Rhaegar. After Arrec Bracken's trial-by-combat, and Jon's injury, he is amongst the two knights that transfer the unconscious prince to his chambers.Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:House Dayne Category:Kingsguard Category:Humans